Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a program, and particularly, to a technology of transmitting an electronic mail in cooperation between the information processing apparatus and a portable terminal.
Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there is known an information processing system configured to perform various kinds of processing in cooperation between an information processing apparatus such as multifunction peripherals (MFP) and a portable terminal such as a smart phone and a tablet terminal in a state in which the information processing apparatus and the portable terminal can communicate with each other in a wired manner or a wireless manner (For example, JP 2014-45418 A).
In addition, with regard to a system in which an information processing apparatus and a portable terminal cooperate with each other, there is suggested a system in which the information processing apparatus transmits web screen information to the portable terminal in accordance with a request transmitted from the portable terminal, and the portable terminal displays the web screen information (for example, JP 2009-176159 A). In this related art, the web screen information that is displayed in the portable terminal includes a button image that gives an instruction for transmission of FAX or an electronic mail, and the like. When the button image is operated by a user, the information processing apparatus transmits original web screen information to a transmission destination that is designated through FAX or an electronic mail.
Recently, the information processing apparatus such as the MFP is provided with a function of transmitting an electronic mail, and can transmit an image, which is read with a scanning function, to an outer side in a state of being attached to an electronic mail. In this case, an address that is set in advance in the information processing apparatus is recorded in a transmission source address of the electronic mail. However, an information processing apparatus, which is provided in an office and the like, is typically shared by a plurality of users. Therefore, for example, in a case where each of the users transmits an image-attached electronic mail to an outer side by using the information processing apparatus, there is a problem that it is difficult for a receiver of the electronic mail to determine a transmitter of the mail.
To prevent occurrence of the problem, for example, it is considered to employ the following transmission type. Specifically, the information processing apparatus and a portable terminal carried by the user are made to cooperate with each other, and image data, which is read with a scanning function of the information processing apparatus, is input to the portable terminal at once and an electronic mail is transmitted from the portable terminal to an outer side. In this transmission type, since the electronic mail is transmitted from a portable terminal of an individual user, an electronic mail address of the individual user is recorded in the transmission source address, a mail receiver can specify a transmitter of the mail.
However, in a case of employing the transmission type in which an electronic mail is transmitted from a portable terminal as described above, there is a problem that a user is required to perform a complicated operation. That is, in a case of the above-described transmission type, first, a user is required to operate the information processing apparatus to read an image of an original document with a scanning function, to further operate the information processing apparatus to convert image data, which is created with the scanning function, into image data in a data format that can be handled in the portable terminal, and to perform an operation of inputting the image data to the portable terminal. In addition, after inputting the image data to the portable terminal, the user is required to operate the portable terminal to activate an electronic mail function such as a mailer, and to perform an operation of designating the image data, which is input from the information processing apparatus, as an attached file. Accordingly, in a case of inputting the image data to the portable terminal from the information processing apparatus and transmitting the electronic mail, an operation by a user becomes complicated, and thus convenience is poor.